You're On Vacation with Mina Aino
by Kmoney
Summary: The whacked out sequel to You're on the air with Mina Aino' except this time the world's about to see what Mina goes through.
1. World Tour: Part 1: The Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Gundam Wing, and all the other characters, products, and other stuff that doesn't belong to me. So all you lawyers can go away! *sticks tongue out at all the lawyers* Lawyers: Aww...just when we thought we had someone! Stupid disclaimers! disclaimer: I kicked ass! *dances around*  
  
Kmoney: *closes door where disclaimer and complaining lawyers are* That was getting weird! Now on with the damn story! I finally got a interesting idea to start the sequel to 'You're on the Air with Mina Aino'. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
World Tour Part 1: The Visitor...  
  
The woman creeped down the eerie hallway, her eyes jolting from left to right making sure he wasn't around. She squeezed her bleeding arm tighter to stop the blood from dripping so much. She couldn't leave a trail. She jumped when she heard the sound of footsteps echo throughout the hall. They got closer and closer; louder and louder. Suddenly a knife lung at her and she screamed!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena wailed. She scrambled away and tipped the couch over. Two other bodies went down with the couch. A bowl of popcorn, a pillow, a black cat, and a glass went flying through the air. The bowl nearly hit Amy upside the head, and the black cat landed safely on Raye's chest. The pillow landed on the table spilling the other drinks, and the glass...well the glass landed with a thud and rolled next to Lita's foot. Popcorn soon followed raining down on the group.  
  
Raye groaned when popcorn fell into her face. "Jeez, Serena, can you not be such a punk?"  
  
"Its her nature to be a punk." Lita answered as she sat up and began to clean up the mess.  
  
"Well," Mina muttered. She was flat on her back and had face covered with popcorn, "at least I don't have to ask for the popcorn anymore." she ate some of the popcorn and gagged.  
  
Raye looked over at her and rolled her eyes. "Dumb ass." she sat up and dusted herself off. She glanced around. "Hey, where are you Serena?"  
  
Serena peeped out from the hallway. "I'm over here. Is it over?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Lita answered assuring. "Its over."  
  
Mina crawled off the turned couch and pulled herself to her feet. She then picked up the couch and put in back in its proper position. "So...ugh..now that we missed the woman get gutted, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Clean up." Amy replied. "Unless you want us to leave your apartment like this."  
  
"Oh no." Mina quickly replied, shaking her hands. "We can clean up."  
  
The five girls started picking up stacks of dishes and pick up papers. Just as they started picking popcorn off the couch the doorbell rang.  
  
Serena jumped the slightest and hit her head on the coffee table. "OW!"  
  
Raye chuckled when she crawled by and glanced at the blonde. "Loser."  
  
"I'm not a loser!" Serena whined.  
  
Raye continued to crawl off picking up candy wrappers, chuckling to herself. "Yes you are." she said under her breath.  
  
Amy had gotten up to answer the door since Mina wasn't present to do it. "Who is it?"  
  
"Ugh...Sage." came the voice.  
  
"Its Sage!" Serena cheered and hit her head again. "Ow!"  
  
Raye went into a fit of giggles and Lita even chuckled a bit. Amy didn't pay them any attention and opened the door. "Hello Sage, what brings you here at this time of night?"  
  
"My employer." Sage replied, dryly. Amy stared at him blankly. "Don't ask. Where's Mina?"  
  
Serena crawled from under the table and ran to the door. "Hi, Sage!"  
  
Sage blinked at her. "Ugh...hello, Serena."  
  
"Mina, get out here, someone's at the door!" Lita shouted.  
  
Mina ran out of her room and into the living room. "Who's at the door? Is it that cute pizza boy?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "No, its not him, but its someone cute."  
  
"Oh really?" Mina ran to the door and frowned. "Its just Sage!"  
  
"Hey, Sage is cute." Serena stated.  
  
Mina stared at her friend for a good long minute then looked away ignoring her. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"This is gonna sound dumb, but I'm here to..." he looked off to the side and crossed his arms. "How did Cye put it?" He snapped his fingers and looked back at them. "Oh, 'tuck you in and kiss you good-night.'"  
  
Mina raised her eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Does this happen often?" Lita asked, poking her head into view. "And are you tucking us all in?"  
  
"I hope so!" Serena squeaked.  
  
Raye grabbed Serena's ear and twisted it.  
  
"OW! Raye, let go!" Serena cried.  
  
"Stop hitting on him. You have a boyfriend."  
  
"I wasn't hitting on him!" Serena countered and pulled at Raye's nose.  
  
The other four people stared at them and when the duo walked out of site they turned back to each other.  
  
"So, why are you here to 'tuck me in and kiss me good-night.'?" Mina asked.  
  
"Because Cye gave me six thousand yen to do it?" Sage answered. "Now go to bed!"  
  
"Why does he want me sleep?"  
  
"Because we have to wake up real early tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" Lita wondered.  
  
"He's taking us to Greece."  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed. Serena and Raye even came back into view. Both still holding onto the same body part they had when they left, giving blank looks.  
  
"Whoops!" Sage yelped. "Its France not Greece!"  
  
"WHAT!?" came everyone's reply again.  
  
"Yeah, why so shock?"  
  
Mina scratched the side of her head. "Why is he taking us to France?"  
  
"I don't know! Ask him tomorrow. Goodnight ladies." He bowed and walked off.  
  
"Hey!" Serena whined. "He didn't tuck us in."  
  
Raye twisted her ear again causing Serena to pull on her nose harder.  
  
"Let go!" Serena demanded.  
  
"You let go!" Raye replied.  
  
"I wish I was you right now." Lita sighed.  
  
Mina blinked at Lita and gave her that famous blank stare. "I'm confused!"  
  
Amy shook her head and walked off. "Goodnight!"  
  
Mina and Lita watched Amy depart. Lita sighed again. "You're so lucky, Mina."  
  
Mina slowly looked at her and then at Serena and Raye. "I'm still confused." she replied and smiled.  
  
Kmoney: And this ends the beginning of a beautiful relationship...I hope you guys hate me forever and ever...no wait..don't hate me! Worship me!  
  
Voice: Too late, Kmoney, you've lost them all!  
  
Kmoney: NOoooooooooooo! 


	2. World Tour: Part 2: The Pickup

Kmoney: *Jumps into view, singing* Hollywood and Main, Hollywood and Main! You can go there to get laid! Hollywood and Main! Hollywood and Main! That's the place where the hookers stay!  
  
Raye: *poofs into view* Shut-up and let the folks read, Kmoney. Nobody wants to hear your hooker song.  
  
Kmoney: Ah....well....sorry...*looks down*  
  
Raye: Oh with the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
World Tour: Part 2: The Pick-up...  
  
"Sage, I want my money back!" Cye yelled, as he kicked open the door to Sage's room. "Give it back, ya bloody bastard!"  
  
Sage spun around in the leather chair he was sitting. He had an eyebrow arched as he stared at Cye. "What?"  
  
"Yeah. You heard me, give me my money back! You didn't even go and put Mina to sleep last night."  
  
"I did go over there. I told her to go to bed!" Sage explained.  
  
"You may have, but did you tuck her in and kiss her good-night?"  
  
Sage quieted down for a moment and blinked at Cye. "I thought you were kidding when you said that."  
  
Cye laughed and held out his hand. "Did I look like I was kidding? Give it back, now." Sage grumbled and handed the money over. "Thanks to your poor ability to follow orders, Mina won't pick up her phone, and I'm betting she's still sleep. Get Heero and Rowen and go wake her up and pack her things."  
  
Sage got up and walked out, glaring at Cye. "I'll get you later."  
  
  
  
A half an hour later...  
  
"What if she's so passed out that she won't hear us?" Rowen wondered.  
  
Sage chuckled dryly. "Don't worry, the rest of the world is also behind that door."  
  
Rowen shrugged and knocked on the door. "Here goes nothin'...or better yet, my paycheck."  
  
Nothing happen. Rowen groaned and knocked harder. Nothing. He growled and banged. Nothing. He huffed and banged several more times. Nothing. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"  
  
Sage and Heero looked at each other. Heero quietly reached over and rang the doorbell. Rowen started at him surprised and smiled sheepishly. "I forgot about that!"  
  
"Rowen, you're suppose to be smart." Sage joked from behind.  
  
Even though Heero rang the doorbell nothing happen.  
  
"This is getting annoying." Rowen complained. He press the doorbell several more times.  
  
Heero reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a lockpick. He kneeled down and began to fiddle with the lock. Rowen and Sage stared at him and they soon heard a click. Heero turned the door knob and the door slowly opened.  
  
The trio walked inside and looked around. "I don't think anyone's home!"  
  
"Oh my GOD! I knew this would work!" squeaked a voice.  
  
Four girls popped up out of Mina's bedroom and not one of them were Mina. They all smiled at the three men and waved.  
  
"If you guys were here then why didn't you open the door?" Sage asked, annoyed.  
  
"That's breaking and entering." Amy stated. "Now my clients behind me will say nothing of it if you go on dates with them."  
  
"Ahh, do we have to?" Rowen whined.  
  
"And where the hell is Mina?" Sage followed up.  
  
"Yes, and she's still sleep." Amy answered.  
  
"Well, we'll have to make those for when we get back." Heero explained.  
  
"Hey, whenever is fine for me!" Serena swoon.  
  
"I thought you had a boyfriend?" Sage asked, giving her a strange look.  
  
Serena winked. "What the man doesn't know won't hurt em."  
  
He shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Hey, guys?" a voice mumbled from inside the bedroom.  
  
"What's up?" Raye called back.  
  
"SHUT-UP!"  
  
Raye blinked and looked at Mina's doors. "You shut-up!"  
  
"Oh, don't make me make you shut-up!"  
  
Sage groaned. "Hey!"  
  
Silence soon followed and Sage continued.  
  
"Our next paychecks are on the line here. If we don't get Mina and leave then we're all gonna be broke for a week."  
  
"Don't tell me that's...?" Mina practically dove out of her room to see who was at the door. "Sage!?"  
  
Sage grinned and folded his arms. "Yes, I'm Sage. This is Rowen, and this is Heero. Say hello guys."  
  
"Hey." Both Rowen and Heero greeted; Rowen giving a small wave; Heero nodding.  
  
Mina begin to frown. "This can't be good. Did Cye suddenly decide that the nighttime wasn't good enough for him and now I have morning hours too?"  
  
"Ugh...no." Rowen answered. "Don't ever mention it to him though. He might consider it."  
  
"Okay, then what are you doing here?"  
  
"We can't come over just to say hello?" Rowen asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"No." Mina replied, very much angry. "Now what's going on?"  
  
Heero cut in before Rowen could continue. "Listen, boss, we need you to pack for a very long trip."  
  
Mina quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Remember what I said yesterday?" Sage reminded.  
  
Mina thought back....  
  
[Mina's thought bubble]  
  
{Sage is standing at the door in a clown suit making balloon animals with one hand and juggling with the other, Serena is eating a Eiffel tower high ice cream cone, Raye is setting random fires, Amy is rambling about smart stuff, and Lita is beating up a bunch of ninjas and cooking at the same time. Mina herself is standing there being completely normal and looking at everyone a little worried.  
  
"What a bunch of idiots?" she says.}  
  
[End thought bubble]  
  
Sage stared at Mina and could only wonder what she was thinking about. He decided he'd better tell her. "Mina, we're going on vacation. Remember?"  
  
Mina snaps back to reality and nods. "Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
"Good thing I did!" Amy yelled from behind. She was tucking at something in a closet and pulled it out. It was a large suitcase. She then reached into the closet once more and pulled out two more smaller suitcase. "I packed for you since you forgot to."  
  
Mina scratched her head. "No wonder I couldn't find my favorite pair of pjs."  
  
"Well, looks like were all ready!" Rowen announced. "Let's go already!" He grabbed two suitcases and bolted out the door. Sage grabbed the last one and followed.  
  
"Heero, get Mina!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Can I get ready first?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sorry, boss, we're rushing." Heero replied and tossed Mina over his shoulder. Lita happily gave him her jacket and he was off.  
  
"Hey, you guys, go home!" Mina yelled as Heero walked down the stairs. "And lock up please. Someone feed Artemis. Take him home! And lock up!"  
  
"You said lock up already!" Serena yelled after her, hiding her laughter.  
  
"I know that! I just don't want you to forget!"  
  
"Bye Mina! Have fun!" Lita waved.  
  
"I will, thank you! Lock up!"  
  
"Shut-up!" Raye snapped. "Keep it up and we won't lock up and that freak from down the hall will be looking through your drawer again."  
  
"Umm...Raye?" Amy started.  
  
Raye looked at Amy and Amy pointed off to the side. Raye followed her finger and saw the freak from down the hall. She blinked and looked at her watch. "Well, I guess we should go lock up now." She quickly walked into Mina's apartment whistling.  
  
The freak from down the hall looked down at the ground and while he was doing so the others went inside and slammed the door. No one was about to cheer him up. After all, he was the freak from down the hall. 


	3. World Tour: Part 3: The Airport

Kmoney: *enters with a frown* Well, hello everyone..*waves sadly* I'm here today to inform you of a sad and tragic event that has occurr in my life...  
  
*Sora pops up*  
  
Sora: Oh, Kmoney, did your brother die?  
  
Kmoney: I wish he would die! You would think rolling down the stairs would kill him, but NOOOOOOOOO, he just doesn't die! Geesh, one wonders what it takes to get rid of him.  
  
Sora: Oh, so what's the problem?  
  
Kmoney: Well two things. One: I need a muse...  
  
Sora: I'll be your muse...  
  
Kmoney: Okay, cool.  
  
Sora: Your second problem?  
  
Kmoney: Oh, yeah that. Well...I need a hundred dollars so I can buy the whole Nadesico series and I want to sell one of my more stupid anime DVDs.  
  
Sora: Kimera?  
  
Kmoney: Oh, yeah. When I brought it, the box looked soooo coool! The little summary on the back was all dope and the only thing I get out of it is a freaky vampire woman with whacked out haircut.  
  
Sora: And that one scene with the two guys and they wer-  
  
Kmoney: *holds hand to silence her* Please..don't...my traumatized little mind can't take...  
  
Sora: But your traumatized little mind was already traumatized before hand...  
  
Kmoney: *shudders* I know...scary, isn't it?  
  
Sora: *shudders* Yeah...  
  
Kmoney: Hey, who told you to shudder...?  
  
Sora: *blinks* And now with the fic!  
  
Kmoney: Hey, that's my line!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
World Tour: Part 3: The Airport...  
  
Mina was frustrated and not the everyday frustration she usually gets from Artemis or Sage. This was real frustration. This frustration was so real it was almost frustrating.  
  
Why was Mina so frustrated? Well, first off, she was still in her pjs. She hadn't taken a shower, and she had morning breath. She wasn't talking because of it either. She had asked if she could at least brush her teeth and put on some decent clothes, but Rowen had said that they were in a rush.  
  
The car came to a stop and Mina flung the door open and ran into the radio station. The guys tried to stop her. Telling her that they were only here to get Cye and didn't have time, but her being her didn't listen and kept running. She was glad she kept a extra toothbrush here at the office. And a set of clean clothes.  
  
So an hour later, Mina came back out, refreshed, showered, and breath smelling good. She was now officially happy to be outside. She also noticed the glares she was getting from the guys.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you very much miss I-have-to-go-take-an-hour-shower-and-take- forever!" Cye yelled.  
  
"What did I do?" Mina whined.  
  
"Thanks to you, I had to exchange our tickets because we missed our flight! Do you know how much money they charged me for doing that!? And do you know how long they bloody left me on hold!?" Cye was starting to change red. That couldn't be good.  
  
Mina placed her hand behind her head. "It wasn't more than an hour!"  
  
Cye glared and advanced. He would have gotten further, but he was held back by Sage and Rowen.  
  
"Calm down Cye. You can't kill her. Mustn't kill Mina, she's important." Rowen tried.  
  
"I can replace her!" Cye snapped back.  
  
"No you can't. There's no one in the world like her." Sage explained. "No one as weird, stupid, odd..."  
  
"I THINK he gets the point." Mina interrupted, glaring at Sage.  
  
Sage grinned at her. "I think he does too. Oh, and temperamental." he added. Mina engaged on him.  
  
"Okay, let's go before we miss this flight." Heero intervene.  
  
"Fine!" Mina huffed and jumped in the back seat.  
  
"Fine!" Sage said just as huffy and jumped in the back seat.  
  
"I'm riding shogun!" Rowen exclaimed and prepared to jump in, but was stopped by Heero.  
  
"Cye should ride shogun." he whispered.  
  
"Why?" Rowen almost whined.  
  
"Because, he might decide to kill the boss."  
  
"Oooh, yeah." Rowen said, catching on. "Good catch."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rowen hopped in the backseat, putting Mina in-between both guys. Cye hopped in shogun and glared at nothing. Heero started the car and they were off.  
  
One hour, five minutes into the ride....  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you too!"  
  
"You suck!"  
  
"Yo mamma!"  
  
"Don't talk about my mother!"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"Not before you!"  
  
Heero gripped the steering, his knuckles turning white. He tried to ignore it, he really did. He turned on the radio. Listen to the cars in front of him. He did everything he could to ignore, but the no matter what, the bickering always conquered over his distraction and he'd be back to listening to them go at it.  
  
He had been like that for a good thirty minutes. They had stopped to get gas and after that little break, this had started. He really wish they would just shut-up.  
  
He noticed that this constant arguing wasn't just getting to him. Cye was starting to get annoyed and when Cye, the most patient person in the world, started to get annoyed, something was really wrong. But Cye had found something to take his mind off the arguing, Heero wish he could do the same.  
  
He glanced into the rearview mirror. They were still at it. Both of them, arguing like little children. Why couldn't they just go to sleep or something. Maybe next time, he'd have to put some sedatives into their food and avoid such problems in the future.  
  
"I hate you so much right now. I can't believe you ate my hotdog!"  
  
"Well, it was just sitting there, I was hungry. How was I suppose to know?"  
  
"It was my hotdog!"  
  
Mina shifted and yawned. She opened her eyes and blinked when she saw an arm reach over her and start choking the person sitting on her other side.  
  
"I hate you Rowen!" Sage yelled, trying to choke him.  
  
Rowen reached over and tried to grab Sage's head, but only managed to get his shirt sleeve. "Die, Sage, die!"  
  
"Not before you!" Sage replied.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Mina whispered. She was so low in her seat, it was almost as if she wasn't there.  
  
Rowen looked down and then back at Sage. They continued to try and kill each other as if nothing ever interrupted them.  
  
"Well, that was rude." Mina muttered. She scooted herself back up her seat, so she would be sitting properly and in doing so forced Rowen and Sage to break away from each. "What's going on?"  
  
"Rowen ate my hotdog.." Sage explained, glaring at Rowen.  
  
"It didn't have your name on it." Rowen muttered, folding his arms and looking out the window.  
  
"It was still mine!"  
  
Mina blinked. When that didn't seem to help she did it again. When that didn't work, she laid back and slid down in her seat. "Wake me up when we're out of the twilight zone."  
  
"Will do." Heero answered. "I wish I could just do that."  
  
Cye looked over at Heero. "Don't worry, Heero, were almost there. Just a few more minutes."  
  
Heero nodded and stared forward.  
  
*Not so many minutes later...*  
  
Heero sighed in relief as he entered the airport. He was glad to be finally out of that car. He was getting ready to just jumped over into the opposite side of traffic and get them all killed if he didn't get out soon.  
  
Mina walked up and stood next to him. She looked at him and he looked at her. She then made a funny face and walked off. He blinked, shrugged, and followed her.  
  
Cye was in the lead, taking them to the luggage cart, where they could drop off their stuff and then head to the plane.  
  
But first, Heero noticed, they were going to have to get through the dreaded metal detectors.  
  
"Oh, Heero, I hope you don't have a lot of weapons on you." Mina started.  
  
Heero decided it was best if he didn't tell her just how many weapons he had with him. He just took it upon himself to pull out all the legal stuff that gave him permission to take weapons wherever he damn please.  
  
*And sometime later waiting in the damn forsaken long line*  
  
It was now Mina's turn. She tossed her suitcases on the roller and they scanned them, searched him, and found Mina to be clean of weapons, drugs, foreign food, and dirty magazines.  
  
Cye came in clean, as well as Rowen and Sage. Heero was now next. He stepped through the metal detector and the thing went berserk. The lights at the top went way off the chart and the thing wouldn't stop beeping. Eventually it blew up causing a small, but still safe explosion.  
  
"Ugh...sir...?" squeaked the guard. "I'll have to ask you to stand over....ugh...here."  
  
Heero glared, but obeyed. The guard nervously ran the handheld metal detector up and down Heero. It broke before it reached his knees.  
  
"Ugh...sir, please remove all metal objects you have."  
  
"Okay." Heero opened his jackets up and pulled out his two pistols and hostel. He reached behind him and pulled a Swiss army knife, along with a another, smaller pistol. He dropped down and pulled out yet another knife and gun from his ankles.  
  
The guard gulped and was very nervous now. "I-is th-that all?"  
  
Heero started to nod, but stopped. He reached into his jacket once again and pulled out a desert eagle. "That's all."  
  
"Ugh....ugh...." the guard gulped again. "We'll..have to hold your weapons till you return."  
  
"No you won't." Heero replied, calmly. Almost too calmly.  
  
There was another beep and the suitcase metal detector blew up. Heero's friends groaned.  
  
"Gee, Heero, how many more weapons do you have!?" Sage wondered.  
  
"Enough."  
  
The two guards standing by the former working suitcase detector opened up the suitcase that blew up their machine. Inside were more weapons worth naming. You name it and it was probably in there. He even had the parts to put a AK-47 together and a sniper rifle.  
  
"Hold shit! Buddy are you planning on going to war!?" cried one of the guards looking at all his guns.  
  
"We're always at war." Heero replied.  
  
"Do...do you have authorization?" asked the guard next to him.  
  
"Of course." Heero pulled out a manila folder and handed it to the guard.  
  
"We're gonna need the manager."  
  
Mina smacked hers forehead. "We're gonna need some coffee, a nice bowl of soup and some cards." she walked off and pulled Rowen with her. "Let's go, smurf."  
  
"Okay. We'll be back, Heero!" Rowen called, and waved. "Just gonna go get a bite to eat."  
  
Heero nodded, showing he understood and turned back to the three guards. "Well, what's taking so long? You do have a line."  
  
The second guard that had been looking through Heero's suitcase groaned. "Move the rest of the people to another line. This may take awhile."  
  
At that comment, Cye pulled out his cellphone with a exasperates sigh. "Well, looks like I'm rescheduling the flight. Again."  
  
Sage would have laughed if this wasn't his problem too, but since it was he settled for taking a seat, and closing his eyes. Time to tune out the world. Well at least till Rowen and Mina got back with the food.  
  
*And Three Hours later...*  
  
"Here ya go Mr. Yuy." The manager said shakily. He handed Heero the folder and bowed. "You...have...a-a-a g-good fight...I mean flight!"  
  
Heero stared at the man wide-eyed and he slowly took the folder. He nodded unsure of what else to do and grabbed his luggage.  
  
"This is turning out to be a weird trip already and we haven't even left the airport yet." Cye complained.  
  
"Three 3's." Mina said dully as she laid three cards back-side up on top of the other.  
  
"One 4..." Sage followed, placing his card down.  
  
Mina grinned and looked at Sage. "B.S.!"  
  
Sage glared and picked up the nice, thick stake of cards. "I hate you!"  
  
"Don't worry the feeling is mutual." Mina sneered in response.  
  
Rowen yawned and stretched his hand over his head. He then reached down and plucked out two cards and smacked them on the ground. "Two 5's..."  
  
"I'm this close to calling this whole think off." Cye continued, he angrily grabbed a card and tossed it to the floor. "One 6."  
  
"Ah, Cye, don't worry, its just a little bit of bad luck." Rowen assured. "It'll blow over. We'll get on the plane-"  
  
"Probably the wrong one." Cye threw in.  
  
"We'll have a nice flight and before ya know it we're enjoying ourselves under the stars of Hawaii."  
  
Three pairs of eyes landed on him and he returned the stare with a blank one. "What?"  
  
"Hey, I thought we were going to France." Mina commented. "Two 7's."  
  
"We are, Rowen doesn't know what he's talkin' about." Cye replied.  
  
"One 8." Sage tossed the card on the ground as he started talking. "I wish we could go to Hawaii."  
  
"Why?" Mina wondered, "What's wrong with France?"  
  
"Two 9's..." Rowen muttered, dropping the cards on the floor.  
  
Sage shrugged. "Nothing's wrong with France, but I just want to go to Hawaii..."  
  
Cye nodded in agreement, pulling free three cards and dropping them with the rest. "Four 10's."  
  
"Personally, I think French people are weird..." Rowen started.  
  
The others looked at him.  
  
"Two jack's."  
  
"B.S." Cye said distracted as he continued to stare at Rowen.  
  
Mina picked up the cards and huffed to herself.  
  
"What's so weird about French people?"  
  
"One queen..."  
  
"B.S." Rowen said and looked at Cye. "Well, I don't really know how to put this..they're just really weird--one king."  
  
"Three ace's--so, are they like freaky?" Cye wondered. "Or do you mean weird in another way?"  
  
Rowen shrugged. "I really can't explain it. I've just always been weirded out by French people."  
  
"Well gee, Rowen, its nice to know you get weirded out by something you can't explain is so weird." Mina babbled. "Two 2's..."  
  
"I'm ready..." came a quiet voice.  
  
The four card playing people looked up to see Heero ready to go.  
  
"Alright!" Mina cheered. She dropped her cards and jumped to her feet, smoothing out her shirt and jeans quickly after jumping up.  
  
Rowen gathered up the cards and was the last to rise up.  
  
"Well, let's go already..." Mina rushed. She picked up her carry-on bag.  
  
"Our plane leaves in ten minutes. Let's get going." Cye explained. The others nodded and he lead them to the gate where their plane would be departing. "Please, oh please, if there is still a number of Gods that adorn me, let your likeness of me shine through. I just want to get on the damn plane. I just want the feeling that I'll actually get this vacation...and nothing more..." he bowed his head and started chanted as he walked.  
  
Mina blinked as she watched Cye. "Dude, is he going nuts?"  
  
Sage looked at her and then at Cye. He turned back to Mina and nodded. "Yes, Mina, our money-fish-loving boss is finally snapping."  
  
Mina nodded slowly to Sage and looked forward at the back of Cye's head. Her expression was clearly marked 'worried'. Finally she stop observing Cye's head and looked at Sage.  
  
"This," she started, looking down at the ground with a heavy sigh, "sucks..."  
  
Sage took it upon himself to pat her on top of her head while agreeing a hundred percent.  
  
Rowen and Heero both blinked owlishly with baffled expressions as they looked over at the two blondes. No words could explain what was going on in their minds. Well...actually six words could explain what they were thinking.  
  
What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Sora: Hey, look Tai!  
  
Kmoney: So, I see you've gotten pass my problems...  
  
Sora: Well, yeah, haven't you?  
  
Kmoney: Well...actually n-  
  
Sora: *cuts her off* That's great. Glad to see you've come to terms with it...  
  
Kmoney: Sora, did anyone ever tell you off camera you're real mean?  
  
Sora: *blinks* ...No  
  
Kmoney: Well, then I was the first. *Smiles* ^_^v  
  
Sora: HEY! _  
  
Kmoney: *teasingly* Don't cry, Sora...  
  
Sora: Shut-up! I'm telling Matt!  
  
Kmoney: Hey, you can't tell Matt!  
  
Sora: Why not?  
  
Kmoney: Because I'll tell him first! NYAN! *runs away*  
  
Sora: HEY! *Chases her* Kmoney! 


	4. World Tour: Part 4: The Airplane

Kmoney: *staring at the ground*  
  
Sora: *walks in* Hey, Kmoney!  
  
Kmoney: *Still staring at the ground*  
  
Sora: Kmoney? *waves at in front of Kmoney's face* Yo, hello?  
  
*Mina walks in*  
  
Mina: Kmoney, we need to discuss something about the upcoming chapters of certain stories.  
  
Kmoney: *looks up* Ahh, my 6 o'clock appointment has arrived.  
  
Sora: Just how long have you been staring at the ground?  
  
Kmoney: Since my 5 o'clock appointment left.  
  
Sora: And how long ago was that?  
  
Kmoney: At 5:05  
  
Sora: *muttering* What a loser?  
  
Kmoney: I HEARD YOU! You can just leave now, Sora, if you want to talk to me I'm free at seven.  
  
Sora: Fine! I WILL! *stomps away*  
  
Kmoney: Oh, and by the way...  
  
Sora: *turns around* What?  
  
Kmoney: Yo mamma!  
  
Sora: *growls*  
  
Kmoney: *growls*  
  
Sora: *leaves*  
  
Kmoney: *turns around and faces wall.*  
  
Mina: Okay...*blinks* Random....  
  
Kmoney: *glances at Mina* We'll talk while the readers read, kay?  
  
Mina: Okay.  
  
  
  
World Tour: Part 4: The Airplane...  
  
Cye sighed as he was finally allowed to sit down. He glanced out the window and smiled. Finally, after rescheduling four times, he was allowed the privilege of sitting on the airplane. With the way he had to keep changing the flights, the airplane was like a god or something now and only those worthy enough (Or pay enough money..) were allowed on the plane.  
  
He laid his head back and continued to stare out of the window with a dreamy expression. Perhaps this was heaven.  
  
"Perhaps he's going nuts..." Rowen considered.  
  
"Perhaps he is nuts.." Mina uttered.  
  
Rowen placed a thumb and index finger on his chin and thought deeply, "Yes, I must agree with you nurse. Cye Mouri is nuts."  
  
"Officially?" Mina asked inquisitive.  
  
Rowen nodded. "Officially..."  
  
Cye snapped out of his dream state and turned over to look at Rowen and Mina. The two took a step back when they noticed the evil glint in his eyes. To add on to the look, he smirked in a very un-Cye way.  
  
"Ro? Mina?"  
  
"Y-yes...Cye?" they stammblered.  
  
He reached behind him and the two host prepared to run and scream.  
  
"I want you to do me a favor..."  
  
"Ugh..w-what kind of favor?" Mina asked, casting her eyes on Cye's hand, which was slowly pulling something from behind his back. His hand seemed to move very slowly, like in a horror movie. As his hand was becoming more and more visible and what was in it, Mina became more and more worried that she was going to die. Die a virgin too.  
  
Rowen took a deep breath and took a few steps to the side. "You're not going to kill me you crazy, fish loving bastard!"  
  
Cye's evil expression vanished as if it was never there and his hand withdrew from behind him. In it was a ziplock bag with two headsets.  
  
"Where in the world did the idea that I was going to kill you come from?"  
  
Rowen sighed. Mina fainted. Cye blinked.  
  
"Are you two all right?" he wondered.  
  
Rowen shifted and smiled. "Yeah, its just...well...I was letting my imagination run away with me."  
  
"Oh.." Cye replied. For a moment there was complete silence. Then Cye decided he'd better continue. "I was just going to ask you to go on the air for awhile when we got to France. Give the listeners some scoops on what we see and such and help them answer questions about things they were wondering about French people and their country." he took a deep breath and handed over the ziplock bag.  
  
"Well, I guess we could do that. What do you think Mina?"  
  
"Mina fainted." Cye explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking, we would like to take this time now to inform you to please take your seats and buckle up. When the seatbeat light goes off you will be allowed to unbuckle your seatbeats and move about the aircraft. We would also like to ask you to put your seats and trays in the upright position for take off. Thank you.  
  
"Hey," Sage noticed as he looked up, as if looking at the person speaking. "the captain isn't all weird and telling us freaky shit."  
  
Heero only nodded as he typed away on his laptop. Sage turned around in his seat and peeped through to get a look at Heero.  
  
"I think everything's gonna be okay."  
  
Heero groaned to himself, but said nothing. Things weren't going to be okay now. Ever since taking this job everytime someone said something like 'everything's gonna be okay' everything turned out wrong and screwy.  
  
Attention passengers, this is your captain once again, we would please like to ask someone to pick the lovely blonde woman off the floor and place her in her seat. Thank you  
  
"Blonde..." Sage trailed.  
  
"Woman." Heero finished.  
  
"MINA!" they both shouted and stood in their seats.  
  
What they saw was Rowen, dragging Mina down the asile way with a ziplock back in his mouth. He slowly came to a stop near his seat and placed Mina near the window. He then sat down in the aisle seat and started getting everything situated for the take off.  
  
"I wonder what happen to her." Sage said to himself as he sat down and buckled up.  
  
Heero shrugged, though Sage couldn't see it, and closed his laptop. "Who knows? Things make her faint easily."  
  
"Makes you wonder how she became a ya know what."  
  
Heero nodded, again Sage couldn't see this, and replied. "Maybe it was all the events that has happen over the past year."  
  
Sage shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Attention Passengers! Yo, this be the co-captain and I've gots some stuff to say! I hope ya'll ready for take off, because if you ain't then that be yo problem and not mine. But since I get paid to keep you idiots alive, I'll say this once. Buckle up and make sure the stuff that goes down is up. Now listen to the damn ho stewardess broad and enjoy yo flight on East Asia Airlines...  
  
"Let's just hope the captain doesn't get hurt..." Sage whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
"Attention!" shouted a voice on the loud speaker. "We would first like to welcome you aboard East Asia Airlines. I'm the head stewardess, Melly, and I would like to instruct you on a few safety issues."  
  
Rowen yawned. 'Oh, boy, I've heard this a thousand times...might as well just read...'  
  
And as Rowen read, the stewardess went over the safety issues. Soon the plane took off and about two hours into the flight...  
  
"Hey, what are you playing?" Sage asked Mina, leaning over. Sometime during the two hour gap, Mina had awaken and started playing her Gameboy advance. Since she was yelling and jumping around Rowen had sent her away 'cause he was trying to read and she went to sit next to Sage.  
  
"I'm playing Tekken Advanced!" She cheered.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well can I play?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on...almost done...c'mon you can't take me, I'm the master of everything! I am..."  
  
"HURRY UP!" Sage rushed.  
  
The game flashed and Mina pouted. The words 'game over' flashed across the screen.  
  
"Sorry.." Sage said sheepishly. Mina just handed over the handheld game and sulked into her seat.  
  
"Ahh, yes, which character will lead me to victory..." Sage whispered to himself.  
  
*Sometime later...*  
  
"Its my turn..." Mina whined.  
  
"But I won..." Sage replied.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I get another game."  
  
"But, I want to play..." Mina whimpered.  
  
"Just after this round..."  
  
"No...now!" Mina jumped at Sage and the two began fighting over the gameboy advanced.  
  
"Ya know.." Cye said, looking up at Rowen, who was standing next to his seat. "Those two will be the death of us."  
  
Rowen nodded. "Yeah, or something like that."  
  
"AHH!" screamed the co-captain. He turned his gaze to the captain, "Yo man, you need to keep your hands on the controls."  
  
The captain, a fine looking man with a professional look on his features and nicely dressed, looked at his co-captain, who looked the total opposite. His shirt wasn't tucked in, his pants were way too big. His look made it appear that he was the careless one when it came to flights. People avoid asking him for his service and he didn't mind because even though no one else asked him for help, this guy always did.  
  
'Mainly,' the co-pilot thought as he steered the plane, 'because he's a lousy pilot.'  
  
"Oh, Will..." called the captain in a delighted tone.  
  
The navigational pilot growled and his hands clenched into a fist for a brief second before calming down and looking at the pilot. "My name isn't Will, its Tai! Tai Kimiya dammit!"  
  
The captain turned around, letting go of the controls and facing Tai with an angry expressions. "Listen, buddy, don't you raise your voice at me! I am your captain-"  
  
"A very crappy one, but the captain none the less..." muttered the co- pilot.  
  
The captain turned to him. "Why all the disrespect?"  
  
"Cause you can't fly..." explained the co-pilot.  
  
"You keep getting my name wrong..." explained Tai.  
  
The captain growled, huffed, and threw his hands in the air, smacking the co-pilot in the eye.  
  
"Jesus!" cried the co-pilot as he grasped his eye, releasing the controls.  
  
The plane started to plunge...  
  
'This is the end...' thought Tai. His eyes were wide with pure shock of the truth hitting him and he couldn't bring himself to do nothing, but stare out the window as they got closer and closer to the ground.  
  
'I can't believe it...'  
  
*********************  
  
"Its the end...!" screamed Mina. She clung to Sage and screamed again. Along with the rest of the passengers. "We're all gonna die!"  
  
Sage would have gladly replied, if she wasn't squeezing the hell out of his arm and they weren't about to die that is.  
  
Rowen cursed to himself. 'Why me?' was his final thought. Then he blinked. 'Why me? I don't want 'why me?' to be my final thought. How about something glorious and cool. Let's see...'  
  
******************  
  
"Grab the controls!" Tai screamed in a panicked, regaining his composure. "Grab them dammit!"  
  
"Shit! My fucking eye!" cried the co-pilot. "I can't see a damn thing out of my right eye..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Rick..."  
  
"MY NAME ISN'T RICK! Its Sam!"  
  
"WILL SOMEONE GRAB THE DAMN CONTROLS!" Tai demanded.  
  
Sam came to relies what he hadn't been doing and went to work. He grabbed his set of controls and started pulling the plane back up.  
  
"Grab your controls, captain!" ordered Tai.  
  
The captain nodded stupidly and grasped hold of his controls and pulled in unison with Sam.  
  
The clouds parted in a mocking way. Letting nothing slow the plane down or stop its soon to be fiery fate. The three pilots all stared in fear as the ground approached far to quickly for their liking. They had not a thought in mind except  
  
'We're going to die...'  
  
And giving the clouds exactly what they wanted flight 339 crashed and burned. With many people inside.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Mina: How come we didn't talk while they read?  
  
Kmoney: Because you were there and I was here.  
  
Mina: Oh, yeah. So let's talk now.  
  
Kmoney: Fine, what do you need?  
  
Mina: When are the readers gonna be able to read...*pulls out a paper and reads it* My chapter of 'A New Destiny'?  
  
Kmoney: *stares* Are you asking this question for someone else?  
  
Mina: *blank stare* Yes.  
  
Kmoney: Who?  
  
Mina: Ugh...I can't tell you. Lita will kill me.  
  
Kmoney: *completely oblivious of her naming who sent her* Fair enough. We wouldn't want Lita to kill you now.  
  
Mina: Yeah, thanks for being so understanding.  
  
Kmoney: No problem. Now, you just tell whoever it is that there chapter will come out when I write it.  
  
Mina: And when is that?  
  
Kmoney: I don't know. Sometime next year.  
  
Mina: Oh, okay. Well thanks. Bye. *skips off*  
  
Kmoney: Bye. I bet Raye sent her. She's so impatient. 


	5. World Tour: Part 5: The Whatever

Kmoney: *walks in* I'm suppose to be doing my homework!  
  
Sora: *pops up* Then do it!  
  
Kmoney: *whining* But I don't want to...  
  
Sora: What is it anyways?  
  
Kmoney: None of your business.  
  
Sora: So what else is new?  
  
Kmoney: This! *points down at the story*  
  
Sora: *looks at the chapter* Oh, I see....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: World Tour: Part 5 The...whatever...  
  
Darkness.  
  
That was all Rowen could see. One second he was happily chatting away with Cye and then the next they were falling to the deaths.  
  
Was this hell?  
  
Whisper a voice. Rowen sat up and looked around. He couldn't see very much. The only thing that he could see was a little red light emitting from somewhere in the area.  
  
With really no choice, Rowen pushed himself to his feet and started walking to the light.  
  
*******************  
  
Mina was in another area. She had awaken awhile ago and was now in the process of getting them help.  
  
"Ugh...hello?" she called. "Listen, this is Mina Aino. Host of Late Nite Chat...yeah, I know its not dark, well actually its pretty damn dark. I can't even see my hand let alone if I'm pressing the right damn buttons. I could be pressing the erase button for all I know, but let's just say that I have a lucky star and I'm pressing the correct button. So anyways, faithful viewers..err listeners, if you can hear me, call, get me help. I'm trapped somewhere and I don't know where. When someone turns on a light I'll give more information out. Till then: Search for me! I'm lost and I can't find anyone, but stupid Sage and he's useless." Mina let herself breath and felt around till she felt another button.  
  
"Now erasing all new recordings..." announced the headset  
  
"AHHHH! NO!" Mina cried. "You stupid headset...I just recorded that. I hate you!"  
  
"Geez, Mina, I could be dead and your still telling me you hate me." grunted Sage.  
  
Mina snapped her head up from hitting the headset and squinted to look in the darkness. "Sage?"  
  
"Alive and well..."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't talking to you--though I do hate you--but I was yelling at this stupid headset."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't see..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Plane crashed, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I kinda recall that..."  
  
[Sage's thought bubble]  
  
{Mina's having a sudden seizure right next to him. Rowen is in the corner choking off a hotdog, people are being sucked out the plane, Cye is talking to a fish, and Heero is dancing cheering about something along the lines of finally bringing the British Empire down and he will be the won to win the Gundam Tournament next time. Amazingly he's standing right near the door and is not being sucked out of it.  
  
"Were all gonna die!" shouts the captain.  
  
Sage sits back, relaxes and continues to play video games.  
  
"Its nothing to be worried about..." he mutters and continues to play.}  
  
[End thought bubble]  
  
"Sage are you reminiscing?" Mina asked, sweetly.  
  
Sage shook his head snapping back to reality and nodded to answer her, but then came to relies she couldn't see him.  
  
"I wish someone would turn on a light." he wondered  
  
There was this long silence between the two as they came to relies a couple of things. Let's list them...  
  
One: They both relies they were super heroes and both had the power of light.  
  
Two: Both were wondering if it was at all possible to kill the other without them knowing it was them.  
  
The first thought stayed. The second thought was put in a safe spot in their minds for later.  
  
"Hey, why don't we make the light?" Sage voiced.  
  
"I agree with you Mr. Sage!" Mina exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Let's get this over with before we start agreeing with each other TOO much."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Armor of Halo! Tao CHI!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
********************  
  
Poke.  
  
POKE.  
  
"Hey, idiot, wake up..."  
  
Poke.  
  
"No...Kari, I don't want to play right now..." Tai mumbled something and rolled over.  
  
Rowen frowned. He followed the light and this is where it brought him. At first he thought it was Sage glowing for no particular reason or something. Hell, he even thought it was Mina glowing for no particular reason. Although he wasn't sure if Mina actually glowed at all. He was sure Sage glowed. He had seen it with his own two eyes, but he wasn't too sure about the whole Mina glowing thing.  
  
Anyway, he ended up here face to face with some guy, whose chest was glowing in the shape of a weird symbol.  
  
"Dude, wake up!" Rowen shouted, flushed with angry.  
  
Tai again rolled over. "Sora, not now, someone might see us..."  
  
"What?" came a female voice.  
  
Imagine this, Rowen turns to look at this girl and bright lights, green and orange alike, explode behind her, giving Rowen vision for a brief second and allow him to see who this person was. Soon after, the lights die down and everything was completely dark again.  
  
Tai was awaken by the light that did managed to get through his eyelids. He slowly and groggily lifted himself up to see who had 'turned on' the lights but came to relies that the lights were 'off'.  
  
"Ugh...what's goin' on?"  
  
"Hey, Tai, your chest is glowing..." said the mysterious female.  
  
Tai looked down at his chest. "Well, I'll be dammed and sent to heaven."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Rowen agreed.  
  
Tai looked up again and fought to see any figures. He barely made out the outlining of Rowen and our mysterious girl.  
  
"Say, what happen?"  
  
Rowen blinked. "You mean, you don't remember?"  
  
Tai looked up at the sky...  
  
[Tai's thought bubble]  
  
{Tai was sitting in the cockpit making sure they were going in the correct direction. Just in front of him the captain is smoking pot and drinking beer, while the co-pilot is receiving a lap dance and gettin' his 'freak on'. Tai is still checking the coordinates when suddenly the plane takes a plunge and they all die in a fiery death.  
  
"Dude, then how am I still alive?" Tai wonders to himself as he stands in the still very much undamaged plane flying through the air.  
  
"You see, Tai..." whispered a sweet voice. A hand appears in Tai's view and it points down. Tai gazes downward and sees the other plane.  
  
"Other plane?" Tai questions.  
  
"Yes..." whispers the sweet voice. "You are seeing the fiery accident through your own eyes, but not through you own eyes..."  
  
"What?" Tai questions. "I didn't understand that. And how come I can't see you?"  
  
"Because I am the girl of your dreams..." whispers the sweet voice.  
  
"Well if your the girl of my dreams, then how come I can't see you?"  
  
"You have to wait..." the voice said again.  
  
Tai nodded at the hand and looked down at the plane accident. "You have a nice hand."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
Tai grinned. "No problem..."}  
  
[Thought bubble over]  
  
"Dude, snap out of it!" Rowen snapped his fingers in front of Tai's face.  
  
Tai snapped out of his trance like state and looked at Rowen. "Hey, did the plane really crash?"  
  
"Why yes it did."  
  
"Oh, well, at least I cleared that up. What was all the light?"  
  
Rowen looked away from Tai and looked pass the mysterious girl over at the area emitted light.  
  
"Hey, let's go over there and see just what in the hell is going on?"  
  
*****************  
  
And over where everything got so bright...  
  
Mina closed her hand, the light sphere that was there vanished. She opened her hand again and it reappeared.  
  
"Hey...cool." she muttered.  
  
"Maybe we should go and look for people?" suggested Sage.  
  
"Hey, I thought we agreed not to agree with each other anymore."  
  
Sage growled despite himself. "OKAY then, how about we don't go and look for people?"  
  
Mina eyed him and grinned. "Sage, I can't believe you would ever consider not going to find our friends. You inconsiderate bastard!" she jumped to her feet and stormed off.  
  
Sage stood there speechless. "But..but...AH! Who gives a damn!? Wait up, Mina!"  
  
***************  
  
Rowen, Tai, and the mystery girl ventured over to the light, as was everyone else aboard flight 339.  
  
When they arrived the two warriors of light were, well, all over each other. When finally stopped rolling, Sailor Venus was on top of Sage hitting his helmet.  
  
"Dammit Sage, I told you to go over there!" exclaimed Venus.  
  
"Can't hurt me!" teased Sage.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Venus pulled off the helmet tossed it over her shoulder, and then smacked him hard upside the head.  
  
Rowen dodged the oncoming helmet and the person directly behind him got hit instead. He glanced behind him with a sheepish grin and turned back to watch the fight.  
  
"Will you two stop fighting for one second!?" Cye yelled.  
  
The two blondes both turned their heads in his direction.  
  
"Hey, look, its Cye!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Are we glowing?" Sage wondered, noticing that everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Actually, its your sword." Heero explained. He picked up Sage's discarded weapon and walked through the crowd.  
  
"Oh, so if we're not glowing then why are you all staring at us?" Sage continued.  
  
"Because you are two adults fighting like children." Cye answered, glaring.  
  
"Oh...THAT!" Sage replied.  
  
"Yeah...THAT!." responded Cye.  
  
Sage pushed Venus off him and rose to his feet. Once Venus was to her feet she shoved him into a wall.  
  
"Jerk." she muttered.  
  
"So are we all calmed down?" questioned Rowen.  
  
"Yeah..." came two half-hearted replies.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence when someone finally decided to say something.  
  
"Hey, where are we?"  
  
"Hell." came the reply.  
  
"We are not in hell." said the mysterious girl.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Mina, looking at the mysterious girl. "Why the hell are you mysterious?"  
  
"Because my identity isn't allowed to be revealed until we have some light." she explained.  
  
Mina held out her hand with her palm flat and a sphere of light formed. She gestured in the mysterious girl direction and everyone blinked, including her.  
  
"Hey, its not working."  
  
"Sunlight my little eagered friend." added the mysterious girl.  
  
"Now, what if we don't find any sunlight for years and then we all die not knowing who the hell you were!" panicked one of the passengers.  
  
"Well, then, so be it."  
  
"Oh that sucks!"  
  
Cye cleared his throat and all eyes were on him. "Can we talk about something a little bit more important?"  
  
"Like...?" questioned everyone.  
  
"How were going to live? Food? Water? The essentials?"  
  
"Well Cye, you're attack makes fresh water," Rowen started. "We can simply eat some of the less important characters."  
  
Most people aboard flight 339 ran and screamed.  
  
"As for all the rest of the essentials...I don't really know what those would be."  
  
"Well, thank you Rowen. You've scared off all the people, but a few." Sage groaned.  
  
After another brief silence. Heero just had to know something.  
  
"So what were you two fighting over?"  
  
"Sage says he glows brighter than me." Mina answered. "Its not true!"  
  
"Oh, yes it is." Sage muttered.  
  
"Oh would you look at that!" Rowen suddenly exclaimed.  
  
He walked over in a random area, armored up and pulled out his bow.  
  
"I, Rowen Hashiba, one smart ass guy, have an idea!" he loaded an arrow and aimed it at the wall. "Arrow Shockwave!"  
  
Rowen's attack penetrated the wall and made a nicely large hole. Light entered the whatever it is they are in, and the passengers of flight 339 saw outside. It was a deserted tropical island. Many cheered, while others complained about the weather, but they were all happy to get out of this...let's call it a cave. This cave.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Kmoney: Well that sucked.  
  
Sora: So is that mysterious girl going to be revealed now that the folks are outside?  
  
Kmoney: I guess.  
  
Sora: You guess?  
  
Kmoney: Yeah, I guess. I just might forget about her and continue on with the story. Ya know, I can do that.  
  
Sora: I hate you...  
  
Kmoney: No you don't...*grins* You LOVE me!  
  
Sora: Are you making fun of me because of my crest?  
  
Kmoney: Maybe...*runs* 


	6. World Tour: Part 6: The Exotic Island

Kmoney: Wow...*looks around at the empty room* HELLO! *cricket chrips* Kmoney: Its been so long that I've lost all my fans. Sage: Or the few you had anyway. Kmoney: Sage, have I told you how much I love you? Sage: *thinks and shakes his head* No, not lately... Kmoney: Good because I hate you so very much. Sage: *grins* Sure you do...*walks away*  
  
Kmoney: I do hate you...you...you doo-doo head... Sage: *whistles* Nice comeback, Kmoney! Kmoney: Shut-up!  
  
Sage: No...really it was good! *walks out room*  
  
Kmoney: *glares at the door he left out of* I'll get you yet Sage Date!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
World Tour: Part 6: The Exotic Island  
  
*Sometime later...*  
  
Many of the passengers were enjoying the exotic fruit and breeze that came in from the sea, but many were getting thristy and fresh water was not showing up.  
  
"NO!" Cye shouted.  
  
"But Cye!" whined Rowen. "We're thristy!"  
  
"I am not stooping down to a water fountain. Look some more. If you haven't found fresh water by seven then I'll consider it."  
  
Rowen smiled, patted Cye on the back, ran off. "Thanks Cye you're the best."  
  
Cye looked at Heero. "So how's that satalite thing coming?"  
  
"My equipment is pretty damaged. I'll have to fix it before I can do anything."  
  
*Just a little bit to the left...okay...okay....way over to the left*  
  
Mina yawned and streched her arms over her head. She then froze when she saw something up ahead. Something sparkling and blue. It was water! Fresh water no doubt.  
  
"Nan...its just a mirage." Mina blinked and her mirage didn't disappeared. "Hey! Fresh water!"  
  
Everyone seem to have heard her and started a mad dash in that direction. Mina herself started to slow down.  
  
"Why is it that I have a weird feeling about this?" Mina muttered. She skid to a stop and stared forward. "I'll let someone else go first."  
  
Several random passengers ran by and jumped into the lake. When they didn't come back up everyone else stopped and waited.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" exclaimed Rowen. "Its a human eating lake!"  
  
"AHHH!" screamed everyone else.  
  
"I knew something was going to be weird." Mina sighed.  
  
"MOOOOOO!"  
  
"Moo?" questioned Sage. "Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
"MOooooo!" continued the cry.  
  
"Ugh...moo moo little birdy!" Mina replied.  
  
Sage and Rowen along with just about everyone that heard her glanced at her.  
  
She stared back blankly. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" everyone answered.  
  
"Mooooooo!" continued the cry.  
  
"Its a ghost cow!" wailed a random passenger.  
  
"No, its just a cow." Rowen assured, pointing at the lake.  
  
A cow climbed out of the water and began grazing on the leaves. Several others popped out of the lake and ate as well.  
  
Sage blinked for about a good two minutes striaght in complete suprise. "Well...you don't see THAT everyday."  
  
"No...no you don't." Rowen agreed, with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Mina stopped next to the two. "Ugh...guys..what's going on?"  
  
Rowen placed two fingers on his chin and pondered.  
  
Mina and Sage stared at Rowen with wide eyes.  
  
"AHH! Rowen's thinking!" Mina screamed and started running around in circles. She nearly fell into the lake if it wasn't Sage grabbing her by the tip of her shirt and pulling her back. Instead of falling into the lake she fell onto her butt.  
  
Like it never happen Sage continued to wait for Rowen to finish thinking.  
  
Mina cocked her head to the side and stared at the lake thoughtfully. "Have you ever wondered if we're just trapped in a stupid persons dream world and all we really have to do is jump into this...ugh..well 'cow lake' and we'll be free?"  
  
Sage looked down at her. "No, actually I don't spend my time thinking about stupid things like you do."  
  
"Oh....Hey!"  
  
Rowen's eyebrow twitched in frustration. "Do you two mind!? I'm trying to think!"  
  
Both blondes quieted down and looked at the ground guilitly.  
  
[Rowen's brain]  
  
{The whole area is all futuristic technology and little Rowen's all dressed in cool business suits are flying and running around. One little Rowen with the nametag 'Braincell no. 100098' enters a room.  
  
"Sir!" called Braincell no. 100098.  
  
Another little Rowen turned around with the nametag 'Head braincell'.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Rowen's thinking hard...and he needs to get an answer quick!"  
  
"Send out the E.T.C's!"  
  
"Sir!" BC no 100098 turned and ran.  
  
Another little Rowen turned around with a grim expression. His nametag reads 'braincell no. 417899'.  
  
"I wanted to be apart of the Emergency Thinking Cells..." he complained. "But I was duplicated too late and all positions were filled at that time."  
  
"Ahhh!" replied another cell. His nametag saying 'braincell no. 8' "That so sad..." he then snickers.  
  
"Shut-up, number eight" warns 417899.  
  
"No, you shut-up number four hundred, seventeen thousand, and eight--ahh who gives a crap...just shut-up mr. I have an extremly long name!"  
  
Head Braincell sighs and shakes his head. "Get back to work boys!"  
  
They jump and nod and return to their work.  
  
And elsewhere in the brain and red alarm light starts flashing and several little Rowen's in his armor come running out of the big doors below it. They fly through some tunnels and all power up their little arrows.  
  
"Arrow shock wave!" they shout in unison.  
  
The many arrows fly at this big large generator type thing and it gets a power boost and all the cylinders around it start moving extra fast.  
  
"All right!" cheered a little Rowen. "Mission accomplished."}  
  
Rowen snaps back to reality and grins.  
  
"I have it!" he exclaims.  
  
"Wow, that was quick..." replied Mina.  
  
"My hypothesis is that this lake turns people into cows." He explains. "And to prove my hypothesis to be right, I have to test it."  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Sage questioned.  
  
"Simple. Observe."  
  
Rowen stuck his foot out and a random passenger that was walking by trip and fell into the lake. "Now we wait..."  
  
Two minutes later out came a cow and it joined the rest of the cows.  
  
"See, told ja." He grinned and nodded in approvement. "At least we have something to eat."  
  
Mina shuddered at his comment and stood up. "I don't want to live off of a person that changed into a cow! Its cruel...its gross...its unheard of!"  
  
"You must cease these random outbrust." Sage commented. "Its bad for your health."  
  
"I wanna go home!" Mina wailed and sank to her knees. "I wanna bath...and...my bed...I can't take another day of this island."  
  
"Ugh...we've only been here for a few hours." Rowen corrected.  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Will do." 


	7. World Tour: Part 7: The Hallucinations

Kmoney: Good mother of Ham! I've been gone for sometime. Wow, I'm all lonely in this cold room...oh well. I'm not surprise if I'm talking to myself and I don't get reviews because I've been gone for a really long time. Its just school and work; work and school. They've taken over my life and now I was suppose to do something other than this! Crud! Anyways, I would like you to be aware that any and all new characters besides the you've never heard of belong to their respective owners. Trust me there are a lot of new characters being introduced in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
World Tour: Part 7: The Hallucinations  
  
Heero wiggled his finger in his ear while yawning. The progress with fixing his computer stuff was taking long than he thought and for some reason his ear was really itching.  
  
Sage walked up to him and kneeled down.  
  
"So how's it comin'?"  
  
"Nothing...I need a new chip. This one is fried."  
  
Sage nodded thoughtfully and stared forward. "Where can we get a chip from?"  
  
"I don't know...let's think about it."  
  
************  
  
Sage stood on the beach in a peaceful silence as he watched the sunset.  
  
"Wow, this is sure a nice sunset." sighed the slim, brown haired woman next to him.  
  
Sage nodded and turned to her. "Yes it is my sweet."  
  
The woman looked at him with a glitter of happiness in her eyes. "Oh, Sagey!" she hugged.  
  
Sage returned her hugged. "Oh, random passenger number twenty-nine!"  
  
"Just call me Stacey!" she replied.  
  
"Okay random passenger number twenty-nine...I mean Stacey!"  
  
They fell on the sand with her on top of him and they were getting ready to kiss when suddenly Stacey was shoved off of him by a force.  
  
"Stacey!" Sage called in a worried tone.  
  
Stacey shook her head and looked at the person.  
  
"YOU!" Stacey shouted with rage  
  
Sage looked at the person as well. "Ugh...you!?" Sage screamed unsure of himself  
  
"Yes, it is I..." the dramatic pause, "Mina! HA HA HA!"  
  
"What do you want?" Stacey demand.  
  
"You should know...I want my bodyguard...you can never have him." Mina replied with a smug attitude.  
  
"You may have that kind of power while on the radio, but not now!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"YEAH! And I want my car dammit!" Stacey launched herself at Mina and the two started rolling around on the ground fighting.  
  
Stacey pinned Mina to the ground and was getting ready to punch her. "Where's my car?"  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" Mina ordered. "Get off!"  
  
"Not until I get my car!"  
  
"I'll scream for Heero and Sage!" she warned.  
  
"Go ahead! Sage doesn't care!"  
  
"What?" Sage asked, walking by. "What about me?"  
  
Mina grinned and looked at him. "Get her off of me."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sage walked up and pulled Stacey off. "Its not nice to attack people, ma'am."  
  
Stacey blinked. "But...but...but..."  
  
"Freakin' crazy random passengers, I swear..." Mina muttered walking off. "Car...what the hell is she talking about, I don't have her car!"  
  
Sage started off in a different direction, but Stacey grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Sage don't you remember!"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Our romantic moment together."  
  
Sage thought long and hard before it hit him. "Hey, I knew you looked familiar. Stacey...Stacey Roberts! We use to go out sometime a couple of years ago. Yeah, I remember everything now...Mina crank call you about a car and stuff. It wasn't very nice of her, but it sure was funny."  
  
"But what about our romantic moment we were just having?" she asked.  
  
"What? Hey, listen, I was just talking to Heero a few minutes ago. And I have to go. It--it...was nice talking to you Stacey!" he ran off kind of fast and didn't look back.  
  
Stacey glared after Sage. "How dare he!?"  
  
*********  
  
"Ms. Mysterious girl!" called the little bellboy as he ran down the halls. "Ms. Mysterious girl, where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here young boy!" Ms. Mysterious girl called.  
  
The bellboy stopped and caught his breath before he continued...  
  
********  
  
Mina sat down in the grass and got comfortable. "I still can't figure out why that woman sounds familiar."  
  
"Maybe its because she's your friend..." said a small voice.  
  
"Huh?" Mina looked around.  
  
"Down here!" the voice called.  
  
Mina glanced down and the flower smiled at her. Mina in returned cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly dozens of flowers started sprouting out of the ground around her talking and singing and dancing.  
  
Mina looked off to the side. "I'm having this strange feeling this has happen before...but to someone else..."  
  
"Play with us Mina!" chorused the flowers.  
  
After a pause Mina shrugged. "OKAY!"  
  
********  
  
"Heero, everyone's hallucinating!" Cye panic. "You don't think it was because of my water."  
  
"Well I drank your water and I'm not gone nuts."  
  
"But you don't have an imagination to cause hallucination so you don't count!"  
  
Cye was sure he saw Heero glare at him for his comment but said nothing of it.  
  
"Anyways, its got to be something they ate. Something they ate and we didn't." Heero continued. "You figure that out and I'll continue to work on this."  
  
Cye nodded. "Well, okay, I'll go but say Heero, have you even eaten anything. It's been a few days...or weeks and I don't recall you seeing you eat."  
  
Heero gave Cye a cool stare. "I eat alone."  
  
Cye stared back at him for a moment before choosing not to ask and walked away.  
  
******  
  
*Back in Tokyo*  
  
In a large dark conference room figures cloaked in the shadows sat.  
  
"So...?" said the first. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Because its been a month since the members of Late Nite Chat went missing and we're losing money and ratings putting their show on hold till they reappear." explained a second, but this one female.  
  
"And...?" said the first.  
  
"Well," continued the woman, "we shall seize this opportunity to replace the crew with new members. We'll give the old cast a month and a half to returned and if they don't we'll have the new members sign on as the official new members of Late Nite Chat."  
  
"Wow..." said a third, new, male voice in awe, "You said 'new members', like, three times."  
  
"Shut-up!" snapped a fourth.  
  
"With these new members we shall prove to the world which country makes the best cartoons." announced the first.  
  
"Dude, we're in Japan and we're going to try to prove the Japanese not to be the best?" asked the third.  
  
"Well...yeah." replied the first.  
  
"Cool!" several members said.  
  
"But just for the record," started third, "I like Hamtaro!"  
  
"Shut-up!" snapped the fourth once again.  
  
"Oh God..." sighed the second. "We've lost sight of the reason we're doing this!"  
  
"Okay, why are we doing this?" asked the seventh.  
  
"To get our ratings and money back!" she answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, then, let's forget the whole proving Japan to not be the best thing then. Let's go get our crew." the first threw in.  
  
"I personally will go get the members." said a new voice.  
  
"And I'll go with him!" said a second new voice.  
  
"Fine...go ahead, it's your company!" said the fourth. "Just make sure they're good."  
  
********  
  
Tai sat under a tree staring at the sea. "Man, I'm bored."  
  
"Oh, Tai!" called a sweet voice.  
  
Tai looked around in confusion. "Who's there?"  
  
"Its me the girl of your dreams." A hand came into Tai's view and he stared at it. Soon his eyes moved from the hand to the forearm to the elbow to..well you get the point...and he finally saw her face. He blushed intensely when he saw who it was.  
  
"Wow...I knew it would be you."  
  
"Of course, I am the girl of YOUR dreams..." she said.  
  
"I could cry--are you real?"  
  
"I'm as real as Heero Yuy's gun."  
  
Tai grinned. "COOL!"  
  
********  
  
Rowen ran into the small village the people had made with a conch shell in his hand. "Look what I found!"  
  
"What is it Rowen?" asked Mina. Dully.  
  
"Its a conch shell--dude didn't the narrator say that?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, what's it for?" Sage rushed.  
  
Rowen cleared his throat and answered in a dramatic tone. "With this conch shell we shall-"  
  
"Play some football!" cheered a random passenger and tossed the conch shell to Cye. Everyone started tossing the conch shell around.  
  
"Ugh...no...listen!"  
  
Everyone looked at him impatiently.  
  
"No...with the conch we will maintain order and civilization. With a football we shall run amuck and act like animals attacking our women when we're drunk and have sex when we're horny."  
  
"Ewe..." said many of the women.  
  
"So what shall it be?" asked Rowen. "Conch shell or football?" In one hand there was a football, in the other was the conch shell.  
  
"Conch shell!" cried the women.  
  
"Football!" cheered the men.  
  
"Wow, it sounds like a tie!"  
  
"You're gonna use that conch shell or I'm going to rip out your spleen and feed it to your puppy!" snapped a random woman.  
  
"Wow, she looks a lot like Mia when she's upset." Sage commented.  
  
"Jesus, Rowen snap out of it!" cried Mina. "Snap the hell out of it! We need your smartness!"  
  
"What?" Rowen questioned.  
  
"AHH!" Mina smacked him across the face several times in a rage. "Snap out of it! Guy's he's still gone!"  
  
"He must have eaten more of whatever it is we all ate than we did." Sage said.  
  
"What?" Cye asked looking at him. "That made as much sense as...as...man that made no sense at all!"  
  
"Ahh, I see you're finally back!" cheered Mina.  
  
"What was with all the smacking in the face?" Rowen demanded, holding the now red hand print on his face  
  
"We're all kind of hallucinating and we need you to figure out what it is we all ate that caused it." Cye said.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll go sit under a tree and think about it." Rowen replied and did just that.  
  
********  
  
*A couple of days later....in Tokyo*  
  
"Now," Jin Kazama announced looking at his board members. "As the head of this company I've made a list of names of the people we will acquire to replace the members of Late Nite Chat."  
  
"Well," said a female. She turned her big leather chair around to reveal herself to be Julia Chang, "go ahead and get it over with."  
  
"I'm just as interested as she is." said a man in a freaky kinda of echo voice. He turned his chair around to reveal himself to be Scorpion.  
  
The next person turned their chair around showing themselves to be Johnny Cage. "When those two agree it must be interesting."  
  
Four other chairs turned around to reveal the following people: Hwoarang, Sonya Blade, Ryu, and Quistis Trepe. The last two chairs remained turned around.  
  
"Can I please continue?" Jin cut in, agitated.  
  
"Go ahead..." Ryu replied.  
  
"The host will be Hyatte, the co-host shall be Ru-"  
  
"Now wait just a darn minute!" Johnny screamed.  
  
Jin looked up from the paper at Johnny with a confused expression. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"You didn't just say Hyatte?"  
  
"Um..yes...yes I did." Jin answered, nodding along. "Why?"  
  
"Well--I mean...gee...let's see here--umm--Its Hyatte!" Johnny replied, getting enraged.  
  
"So?" Jin replied, still not following Johnny.  
  
Ryu decided he'd better help explain the situation. "Well, Jin, really, you know that girl does have a tendency to...well...die."  
  
"OOOOhhhh..." Jin let out, giving a slow nod. "That would prove to be a problem."  
  
There was a brief in which the board members assumed Jin was thinking of a replacement for Hayatte.  
  
'I wanna take you for a ride...' Jin sang in his head, while nodding.  
  
"Say, Jin?" called Quistis.  
  
He looked over at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you even planning to replace her?"  
  
Jin blinked for a second before shaking his head. "Only if she declines. Now moving on. The co-host will be Ruri Hoshino." he looked around at the board members for any objections. "I see no one has a problem with that selection."  
  
"She's a smart little girl," Julia began. "Her only problem is with calling people idiots, but hey the crew we have now has done much worst than that."  
  
"So very true." Scripion agreed, nodding, while folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Hwoarang shuddered. "They are starting to agree a little too much for my own good."  
  
Several members glanced at him before returning their attention to Jin, who continued with the list.  
  
"The bodyguard will be Argo Gulskii, manager Trunks Briefs, and assassin Kenshin Himura. Any objections to any of these last people?"  
  
While the members were contemplating over the last suggestions, Jin's eyes fell on two seats not turned around. "Hey, you two wanna join in on our very important decisions?" he growled.  
  
"Umm...Sakura isn't here." Hwoarang decided to answer.  
  
"Where the hell is she then?" Ryu wondered.  
  
Hwoarang grinned nervously as he remembered the night before.  
  
{The night before}  
  
"Man am I piss drunk, Hwoarang." Sakura said, swaying from side to side. "I think I'll go to sleep right here."  
  
"M'kay..." mumbled Hwoarang. He continued to stumble towards his apartment while just behind him Sakura fell fast first into the cement. After hearing the thump he turned around and saw what happened. "Whoops. Better drag you to the hospital."  
  
And he did just that...  
  
{Flashback over}  
  
Hwoarang shook the memory away and looked at the waiting members faces. He was about to explain the whole ordeal to them, but pause to weight his decisions.  
  
'Now if I tell them that we got so drunk last night that I'm sure I slept with a stranger they'll get mad, but it I tell them she's sick at home with the flu they'll praise me for looking out for her. I'll go with B, Mr. strange man with lots of money. Is that my final answer you ask? Why yes it is. That is indeed my final answer--what? You want me to think it over?...fine fine I will...'  
  
"Hwoarang, we would like an answer this century." Sonya rushed.  
  
Hwoarang snapped out of his daydream and quickly explained. "She's sick and- -ugh...very sick!"  
  
After a brief minute of deciding if this was indeed true or not, the board members decided not to dwell on the subject and moved on to find out what was going on with the other board member, who seemed to refuse to turned his/her chair around and join in on the discussion.  
  
"Well...what about you?" Jin demanded.  
  
The chair slowly turned around. "It'sa me Mario!" they said in an accent.  
  
"Kinda obvious." Julia muttered.  
  
"Ya know, Mario, I'm sick of your conceited shi-stuff...I hate you!" Quistis shouted and ran out of the room. She quickly came back and added. "By the way...I fully agree with the list!"  
  
With that Quistis left, leaving a room full of confused people in the process.  
  
"So...ugh...are we all in agreement?" Jin asked.  
  
"YES!" came the reply.  
  
"Good...meeting adjourn. See ya next week."  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, Umi Ryuuzaki, I love you so..." Tai whispered lovingly into the ear of the women of his dreams.  
  
Umi giggled in reply. "Oh, you're so sweet. Kiss me!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
And the two began to kiss passionately under the starry sky. That is till Umi started trying to pry Tai's lips of hers while trying to scream. Finally in a desperate act, Umi pulled her leg back, bent it a little and in went her knee into Tai's royal jewels. This action allowed Umi to get free and start bellowing and crying for answers as to why Tai was trying to rape her.  
  
Tai on the other hand stared in shock as his loved spit on the ground trying to get the 'flavor' out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh, God, its like when I accidentally kissed Sage all over again!" she complained.  
  
Tai blinked and then glared forward. "Sage kissed you!? No one dare touches my love and gets away with it!"  
  
Umi blinked. "Umm...hello, I'm not your love and besides I said accident-- though it was a pretty good kiss--no! Bad thought! Bad thought!"  
  
"What the hell is going on over here?" came a demanding tone.  
  
Umi and Tai looked in unison to see Heero standing there with his gun pointed in their direction.  
  
Umi jumped back with her hands her shaking them and her head frantically. "Don't kill me! Its me!"  
  
Heero squinted in the dark to see who it was and when he finally made out a face, he put his gun away. "Sorry boss."  
  
"No problem, just don't ever shoot before asking around here. I might be the one you hit."  
  
Tai was now very confused. Why did Heero just call Umi 'boss'? He remember Heero calling someone else this, but he couldn't quite remember the face. Who really was Heero Yuy's boss?  
  
"So anyways, what's going on?" Heero wondered.  
  
Umi looked at Tai before replying. Giving Tai a smile and a wink she looked back at Heero and answered. "Oh, nothing, its just...err.. I saw a bug-- well actually it was Tai, but at first I thought it was a bug, so I screamed and panic and whatnot."  
  
"Oh?" Heero reply, staring intently at Umi.  
  
"Yep. Just a simple MISUNDERSTANDING! Right, Tai?"  
  
Tai was still trying to figure why Umi and Heero were such good friends.  
  
"Tai? Hey, Tai!" Umi shouted.  
  
Finally it struck Tai like a lighting bolt and he gasp. "Oh my GAWD! I'm hallucinating again! You're not the woman of my dreams!" He pointed a accusing finger at 'Umi'. "You're Mina Aino!"  
  
The vision finally faded into the darkness and where Umi was standing was indeed Mina Aino. She was giving Tai that look that clearly read 'I know I'm Mina Aino, but who did YOU think I was, you little freak?'.  
  
Tai looked at Heero and smacked his forehead as he got off the ground. "This is why I need to stick to the digital world and eat things I know I can eat." he walked off without another comment into the night.  
  
Mina yawned and scratched behind her ear. "I be glad when Rowen figures out just what in the hell is going on. I'm real sick of being in the middle of everyone else's hallucinations."  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
Rowen suddenly jolted awake with a light bulb over his head that was glowing with ideas and answers.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
Cye, who was lying to just a few feet away turned over. "Got what?" he grumbled.  
  
"Well, I figured out what's got everyone so whacko." he answered almost cocky.  
  
Cye yawned and slowly rose to his feet, "Well, I'll go gather all the people who haven't killed themselves, jumped into the lake, or is simply gone mad 'cause of these hallucinations."  
  
Rowen nodded giving him no other reply as he begin to go over all his facts.  
  
About twenty minutes, several tries at trying to wake everyone still partially sane, and wake Mina, Cye had returned with everyone ready and waiting for Rowen to explain to them what the hell's been going on.  
  
Rowen exited a hut with an easel and a series of paintings in hand. Once he set up, he picked up a stick and cleared his throat for attention.  
  
"Okay, you all know for the past two weeks or so some of us have been experiencing some sort of surreal events that has lead to quite a view suicides, attempted suicides, and of course, murders and attempted murders. I am here to explain to you exactly what cause such events to take place."  
  
He removed the paper covering his work revealing a painting of himself, Cye, Heero, and Sage all standing around.  
  
"Now it began when myself and my colleagues all went on a expedition of the land to see if anyone was on the island, to which might I had was a failure, anywho, this was when we stumbled upon a fruit tree with nice, ripe fruit. Remember folks at that time we were stuck eating the three C's: crab, cow, and coconut. So of course this was indeed a glorious discovery. Now-"  
  
"Wait." Heero cut in. "If I was there, then how come I'm not crazy too."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "Because you were crazy to being with Heero." she said knowingly.  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes as well, but not for the same reasons. "No, Heero, actually the real reason is because you didn't eat the fruit." He moved his painting revealing another one of himself, standing on Sage's head, reaching for a fruit. "I decided to be the test subject and tried the fruit. The rest of you had not eaten any. I told you it was okay and we took enough back to village for everyone else." he again tossed the painting aside showing them one of the rest of passengers eating fruit. He moved this one without words, showing one with all the passengers running wild with swirly eyes and foam coming from their mouth. "This was when the hallucinations started and the random deaths occurred. Of course not all of us decided to just end it by death." he moved the painting showing people jumping into 'cow lake'. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, how long does this last?" asked Stacy.  
  
"Well, I'm going to say about two weeks because I had only one piece of fruit and it was at the time of the discovery and my hallucinations continued till yesterday. Any others?"  
  
A young girl raised her hand. "Rowen, you're very sexy and smart wanna go out with me?"  
  
Rowen cocked an eyebrow. "I'll see you later."  
  
Cye growled and decided to jump in. "What do we do about the problem, Rowen?"  
  
Rowen stared at Cye. Cye stared at Rowen. Rowen fiddled with his stick. Cye fiddled with his thumbs. Rowen scratched his chin. Cye scratched his ear. Heero started loading his gun. Rowen decided to answer.  
  
"We need to get off this island."  
  
Tai raised his hand. "And how do we do that?"  
  
"Build rafts, boats, sprout wings, swim. I don't know! Just as long as we get off of this island!"  
  
"I'll begin plans for making boats and writing down the materials we'll need." Heero offered and walked off.  
  
"Good. Sage, you take a group of people and get the rest of supplies from the plane. Cye, you get a group and go to that river just south of here and gather fresh water."  
  
Cye snapped up and glared. "You bloody bastard, you told me you couldn't find fresh water!" Before he let himself get too angry he just nodded and walked off.  
  
"And I'll gather a group to gather food from around the area." Rowen finally said.  
  
"Don't I get to do something?" Mina asked, sadly.  
  
Rowen looked at her long and hard. Then grinned. "I've got something for you to do Mina...something very important."  
  
Mina smiled like a child. "What is it?"  
  
Rowen continued to grin in a evil matter as he laughed in his head. "You are to..." *****************************  
  
A/N: Just for your info every member of that board was a video game character from some type of fighting game except Mario and Quistis even the meantion but not actual appearing Sakura. Well, I guess I'm actually giving my story a real, solid plot now. Get off the island, get back to Tokyo before you lose your jobs, whatever. I'm going to bed. 


End file.
